


Broke the Window out Your Car

by Vince_Vallery



Series: Hummel Family Values [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M, Parental Discipline, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vince_Vallery/pseuds/Vince_Vallery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to this prompt on GKM</p>
<p>Burt is still the same loving and supportive Dad from the show, but he's also a very strict disciplinarian. And when Kurt misbehaves, disobeys, or puts himself in danger, he gets a serious spanking that doesn't end until he's in tears. </p>
<p>Kurt does't fight his dad, but he always begins to cry as soon as Burt tells him to fetch the belt or paddle or cut a switch.</p>
<p>Afterward, all is forgiven, and Burt never withholds affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broke the Window out Your Car

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during season 1 episode 3:Acafellas

Glee was a surprise, not unexpected, but a surprise all the same. Kurt had a way of throwing curves balls at Burt that way. But everything seemed fine, for about the first week, the fussy teenager was making ‘friends’ and enjoying time at school again. It was hard for his standoffish son to connect with people and Burt was happy to see him blossoming. Even if it was from a distance these days. Then he got that call. Kurt had missed a class? Kurt, who was psychotic about his attendance and grade point average, missed a class?

The outing had been a waste of time as far as Kurt was concerned. By the time he’d dropped the girls off back at McKinley he was frustrated and a little guilty about skipping advanced lit to ‘be one of the girls’ so to speak. Leaving it to Rachel to break the news to Mr. Shue about Dakota Stanley, and promising Mercedes that they would hang out some other time, Kurt hurried home longing for nothing more then the mundaneness of his after-school routine.

Burt pulled into the driveway to find the navigator safely in its space. Kurt was in the kitchen, like any other weeknight, chopping something green. “Got an interesting call from your school today.” Burt called. That got a hum from his son but little else so he continued, “they said you skipped your last class?” and that received a reaction. 

Stopping the chefs knife’s rhythmic motion Kurt turned to his dad. “It was for glee.” he explained breathilly then returned to mincing, startled at how easy it had become to lie. That wasn’t necessarily a lie, he reasoned, just a half truth. If you asked his dad though he would tell you anything other then the whole and honest truth was lying. 

Nodding at the excuse Burt decided to let it slide. They hadn’t been communicating very well and he figured leniency was the best tactic. Still Burt couldn’t help the smile that rose when Kurt froze as he reached around that slim body to grab a beer from the fridge. He really couldn’t help giving his brat a quick swat to remind him, “Just don’t do it again.”

Letting it slide may not have been the best idea in hindsight. Especially when he came home to find Kurt’s car with a hole in the windshield a few afternoons later.

Bursting into the house riding the energy of anger mixed with fear Burt found his son curled around his knees on the couch glasz eyes watching a blank tv screen. Relief that his kid was apparently unharmed flooded over the older Hummel. “What happened to the Navigator?” Burt shouted even as he pulled that skinny boy into a protective hug. Breath quickening Kurt buried himself into his dad’s embrace trying his hardest not to burst into tears apologizing softly, if vaguely. 

Frankly it was impossible for Burt to be mad when his sensitive child was such a wreck. So he maneuvered them over to sit on the couch and worked on calming him down enough for conversation to be possible. After a few moments the hyperventilating turned to sobbing then slowed into gasps until Kurt was able to pull away and look at his dad again. 

“I..there was an accident.” he lied pulling further into himself. Kurt was not a fidgeter. Never has been. The best tell that Burt had discovered hinting at nervousness or discomfort was Kurt wrapping up in himself. Self hugging? And he was doing just that now. “So there was an accident?” Burt repeated slowly. Tight lipped Kurt nodded emphatically as his left hand crept up to hold the opposite shoulder. “Because what it looks like, to me, is someone put a rock threw the windshield.” 

Panic crossed Kurt’s pale face as he shook his head slowly. Reluctant to talk because he really didn’t want Mercedes to get black listed from the house. But dad had taken his shoulder and was forcing eye contact, “I want the truth.” was his very simple command. A command Kurt wasn’t sure he could comply with for the before mentioned reasons so he tried evasive answers,“We were having a fund raiser for glee..a car wash..” 

“I’m not sure I like your glee club.” Burt cut in. Two major event that a year ago would have been declared deliberate disobedience now had glee club attached as an excuse. 

Kurt blanched at the statement. If dad didn’t like glee then it was entirely possible that he could remove Kurt from said club. Though he was still a nobody at least he had a built in group to associate with, friends if he was willing to stretch his imagination, because of glee. And he loved singing, despite the fact that it looked like he would be relegated to Rachel Berry’s back up for the foreseeable future, but most importantly glee allowed him to embrace his peculiar voice. 

As those thoughts crossed his mind Kurt started to tear up again, “you can’t take me out of glee.” he pleaded weepily. 

Pulling him into another hug Burt reassured, “I’m not going to make you quit your glee club. I just want to know what’s gotten into you this week?” they had such a nice run of Kurt behaving himself, albeit avoiding Burt a lot. A shaky sigh came from his arms and was followed with an “I don’t know. I just really wanted them to like me. Then Mercedes thought we were dating and I’m not sure I want to be ‘with’ someone right now..” that high voice rose as Kurt rattled on breaking just before glasz eyes peered up into green eyes, “please don’t be mad at Mercedes. I like her, and I think she honestly likes me.”

Rubbing a slight shoulder Burt nodded, “deal.” and that seemed enough to get his porcelain skinned child pulled together again. Dragging the heel of one hand across his damp but dazzling eyes Kurt asked, “I’m still getting spanked?” but there was a small amount of humor in that delicate voice. 

“Oh, you bet.” Burt replied with a good humored smirk.

Turning grim he took hold of Kurt’s arm, “You lied to me on Thursday.” he started towing that thin body over his knees. Once he was in position Burt landed the first stinging swats down over the insanely tight pants covering his boy’s rear, “Tried to lie to me again today.” he added as smacks continued to rain over the entirety of Kurt’s jean clad butt, “And though I’m not sure if driving with a hole in your windshield is illegal,” there was a pause in the spanking at that thought vocalizing where Burt rested his hand on the back of Kurt’s untouched thigh, “it is most definitely dangerous.” Dad punctuate each word of that statement with a harsh smack to alternating thighs. 

“Go get the paddle.” Burt ordered helping Kurt stand. 

“I wasn’t being deceptive on Thursday. Just evasive” Kurt corrected half heartedly as he headed to that awful drawer in the built-in that housed the abysmal array of obedience demanding devices. “We went to Akron to hire some famous choreographer since Rachel thought Mr. Shuester wasn’t qualified to preform as such.” Brining forth the dreaded paddle Kurt muffled a whimper but could not conceal the clear shutter or tears, “it was for glee.” 

Kurt rose and handing the beast over to Burt so swiftly you’d think it was about to bite that slender hand clean off . An audible whimper escaping as seeing ‘IT’ in his dad’s hand, as that always evoked near inconsolable dread. As the silence lingered Kurt’s breathing picked up again and he was frighteningly close to collapsing under the pressure of stand before that intimidating round, waxed wood, paddle.

Placing the paddle to aside Burt took one of Kurt’s wrists shaking it a bit to gain eye contact. “In light of the fact that I let Thursday off with a warning I’ll give ya a pass for the evasive testimony.” That got an almost laugh and tense smile from Kurt which brought forth an accepting nod from Burt. 

Now that that was settled Burt went for the button of Kurt’s ridiculously tight skinny jeans but was only able to gain hold of a belt loop before Kurt attempted to step out of range shaking his head no. “Dad please.” was all that airy soprano could manage. “We’ve always done it this way Kurt. If you got a problem with that then you need to stop doing this sort of stuff.” Burt scolded pulling his lanky son back to the space between his knees and undoing the button with one hand. 

As he pushed the jeans down Burt was hard pressed not to laugh. Glasz gaze shifted to random spots in the room as Kurt firmly bit his bottom lip. No underwear? Kurt would argue sometime later that he was wearing something different at school, and the pants he was in at the time could not be worn with anything underneath. 

Amusement over his odd child aside Burt pressed on with turning Kurt over his knee again, this time leveraging him so his upper body could rest on the couch, and trapping those long legs between his. That boy was creepily flexible and once those legs got kicking... damage would be inevitable. 

With Kurt bare and in position Burt picked up the paddle from where it rested on the arm of the couch and tapped it lightly on Kurt’s butt, “I appreciate that you were trying to protect your friend but what made you think driving even a foot with the car in that condition, then lying to me about how it got that way, was a good idea?” Burt demanded.

The quick fire hand spanking had left a residual ache after the initial sting, which was reawakened by Burt’s light application of the evil devise, that made Kurt squirm a bit. “I thought I could fix it before you found out.” was the reply from a high pitched voice breaking with anticipation. 

To Burt that sounded about right but was far from correct so he lifted the paddle brining it down with a resounding smack that left a hefty sting in it’s wake. A clear pain filled gasp broke from Kurt at first strike then he fell silent, waiting for the onslaught. 

“Tell me this?” Burt started again tapping Kurt’s rear only slightly harder then before with the paddle, “why didn’t you call me and tell me someone broke your windshield?” 

The sound of wood ‘tapping’ flesh followed by soft gasps filled the room for what seemed like forever until Burt gave the diva draped over his lap another full armed spank. To encourage Kurt to answer. 

“I didn’t want to make you mad.” the soprano cried with the sudden jolt. 

“You thought I’d get mad at you because some loony girl wreaked your car?” Burt asked bringing the paddle down again on Kurt’s already pink backside. 

There was another wait filled with lighter spanks accompanied by whimpers as Kurt fought actual tears. “That I couldn’t take care of it myself...” he finally responded breathy voice catching on a shutter. 

Letting go of a heavy sigh Burt lay the paddle, other side down, on Kurt’s flushed rear, “I’ll never be mad when you’re straight with me.” he reassured before taking up the paddle, “so lets get this done with then we can do something else?” he asked before raining down a series of hard spanks over Kurt’s butt.

Burt landed the paddle in a haphazard pattern layering spanks over each other until the first signs of sobbing erupted from the boy across his knees. Of course Kurt cried at a stern enough look from Burt so he never gaged punishments on that. But when Kurt did start outright crying it was usually a good time to check the color of his rear. Laying two more good smacks to the crowns of Kurt’s behind Burt proceeded to focus on the pale thighs and part that adjoined them to his crimson cheeks.

As he moved the paddle to the new area waiting color and heat Burt added a bit of a lecture, to reminded Kurt why he was there. “If you ever attempt to drive, or even ride in, a broken vehicle this is exactly where you’ll end up. Every time.” the last two words where punctuated by hard swats to the crease where thigh became butt. “And I know you understand lying is not accepted in this house.” he continued bringing that hideous piece of wood down harshly, “that includes half-truths and evasiveness.” 

By that point Kurt had gone from wiggling and whimpering, to full on crying and kicking his legs as much as he could with Burt’s thigh holding them down, to simply laying with no energy lift to both sob hopelessly and physically protest. But he never once tried to plea with his dad, there was just no use. 

Once Kurt’s thighs and ‘sit spot’ matched his cheeks Burt stopped, but Kurt knew it was not the end. “What are you going to do the if you’ve got a wreaked car again?” Burt asked paddle brushing lightly over the angry red flesh of Kurt’s backside, “call you?” Kurt tried weak and tearfully. This was rewarded with Burt adding, “or just ask for help.” but not planting the paddle into his sore butt, “and with holding the truth?” Burt asked hopefully. “Don’t.” was his son’s shuttered reply. 

“That’s right.” Burt responded giving Kurt another, more sting then anything, ten spanks before putting the paddle on the couch in Kurt’s line of vision. Not that those glasz eyes could focus on anything threw the flood of tears still emerging from him. 

While Kurt worked on evening out his breathing and stopping the water works Burt rubbed reassuringly up and down the sweater covered back. “It’s alright kiddo, we’re done, it’s over.” he murmured quietly and repeatedly until his skinny kid lifted himself up onto his elbows. 

Helping him to stand Burt continued his comforting babble but broke a laugh when Kurt readjusted his pants. The resulting shaky hiss and the wounded look he received was to much for the single father to ignore though. Pulling that tall, when did he get so tall?, lanky child down to sit in his lap Burt rubbed a slender shoulder lovingly, “you’re alright.” he praised rocking softly.

And after a few moments Kurt was, indeed, alright. “Are you taking away my driving privileges?” he asked out of the comfortable silence. Burt thought about that a bit but ultimately decided, “no, it wasn’t your fault.” he reasoned, “but you’re not driving it until that windshield is fixed and I’ve checked her over.” 

That settled the pair moved back into an easy silence with Kurt sitting in his dad’s lap because he didn’t have the energy or will to move. Eventually Burt turned on the tv to check the news. As the anchor introduced some puff piece Kurt’s head dropped onto his dad’s shoulder, “I hate that paddle.” the soprano complained, “good.” Burt returned, “that means it works.”


End file.
